Anden i maskinen
by Child of Ragnarok
Summary: När hon blir upprörd tvingar WAU henne att anfalla och hon kan inte stå emot, men hon är fullständigt medveten. Kan det finnas ett värre öde? Utspelar sig ur Robottjejens (Robot Girl) perspektiv. Översatt från mitt originalverk "Ghost in the Machine". Varning för spoilers och för en karaktärs död.
1. Människovarelsen

**Disclaimer:** **SOMA och dess karaktärer, platser och koncept tillhör Frictional Games. Det här är ett fanbaserat verk som inte har några ekonomiska avsikter bakom sig.**

* * *

 **ANDEN I MASKINEN**

 _ **skriven och översatt av Child of Ragnarok**_

 _ **(originaltitel: Ghost in the Machine)**_

 ** _(originalverket: s/11692433/1/Ghost-in-the-Machine )_**

* * *

 **KAPITEL 1:** **Människovarelsen**

Jag var på väg till Theta, i ett desperat försök att rädda mig själv och alla andra från WAU. Det sista jag minns är att det var kallt, och vått, och jag var rädd för vad som skulle hända när min dykardräkt förr eller senare slutade fungera, den skärande smärtan när den där... varelsen... bet av mig min högra arm och vänstra fot, och sedan mörkret...

Och sedan vaknar jag med ett ryck ur min dagdröm, tillbaka till verkligheten. Jag tittar sorgset på min spegelbild i det närmaste blanka föremålet (ett skåp för batteriförvaring) och ser ett ansikte som en gång var mänskligt, men som nu bara är ett virrvarr av elektronik, strukturgelé och implantat, alla med samma kusliga blåa sken. WAU snickrade ihop mig igen och gav mig livet åter... eller något åt det hållet. Eller så är jag bara i helvetet. Jag vet inte. Och jag gråter för det.

Jag vet inte hur många gånger jag har skrikit åt Gud att rädda mig från det här, från den här fruktansvärda tillvaron. Gud gav mig aldrig något svar. Eller så är Gud WAU. Jag vet inte. Jag vet inte om jag bryr mig längre. Och jag gråter för det.

Jag känner inte ens igen rösten som kommer ur vad jag antar är WAUs artificiella substitut för de stämband jag inte längre har. Och jag gråter för det, med en främmande röst.

WAU har lämnat mitt förstånd oskadat. Jag kan komma ihåg vad jag har gjort med de stackars få varelser som vågat sig nära mig. Något kommer över mig, tar över min hjärna, tvingar mig att vildsint anfalla varenda levande varelse som närmar sig mig... och jag gråter för det.

Plötsligt spänner jag mig och känner en plötslig fientlighet. Något är nära mig. Jag känner gripklon som ersätter min högra hand ofrivilligt öppna och sluta sig på ett hotfullt sätt. Jag drivs att vända mig om.

Den ser mänsklig ut, iförd en dykardräkt från Theta, men en snabb blick in i dess hjälm avslöjar bara ett cortexchip. Det ser ut som ytterligare ett av WAUs försök att leka Gud. Den håller ett batteri i sin darrande hand - tydligen kom den bara hit för batteriet. Den måste behöva batteriet till något - jag tvivlar på att den kom in hit av en slump - men jag kan inte veta vad. Varenda uns av varelsens kroppsspråk utstrålar rädsla, och jag föreställer mig att varelsen måste vara lika rädd som jag.

Människovarelsen tar ett tvekande steg bakåt och jag känner en ofrivillig ilska byggas upp, vilket föregår att jag tappar all kontroll. "Låt bli!" försöker jag skrika åt den. "Håll dig borta!" Men min röst är förvrängd och jag kan inte få fram orden.

Jag inser genast att det är helt fel sak att göra, då varelsen vänder sig om och lägger benen på ryggen. Min röstlåda skriker av raseri. Inom mig skriker jag av rädsla. Jag vet vad som är på väg att hända, och jag kan inte göra något för att hindra det.

Mina ben börjar springa mot varelsen, som om de hade en egen vilja, och mina armar sträcks fram. Jag närmar mig, trots mina försök att låta bli, trots mina försök att hejda mig, att återta kontrollen över det naturvidriga experiment som kallas min "kropp".

Min klo hugger tag i varelsens ben, och den - han - skriker av smärta och rädsla när han snubblar och landar raklång på golvet. Jag börjar snyfta medan jag tar av honom hjälmen, utan att kunna hejda mig, utan att kunna stänga ute hans förtvivlade röst som ber för sitt liv. "Förlåt mig", snyftar jag, "förlåt mig, jag är så hemskt ledsen, jag kan inte låta bli..."

Hans hjälm lossnar och jag vänder på honom. Hans cortexchip-huvud stirrar in i mina ögon, och hela hans kropp spänner sig av outsäglig skräck. Tydligen är inte WAU färdig med sitt lilla roliga än. Ett förtvivlat rop - från honom, från mig, kanske från oss båda - när jag tar tag om hans cortexchip med min gripklo. "Förlåt mig, Gud, förlåt mig, jag är så hemskt ledsen..." Mina förtvivlade böner om förlåtelse blandas med hans förtvivlade böner att jag ska sluta, medan min klo spänns åt långsamt, förmodligen för att tjäna som sjuk underhållning åt WAU.

Och sedan hörs ett krasande ljud och cortexchipets hölje ger vika. Ett par gnistor, en rökstrimma, och människovarelsens böner upphör. Ännu en meningslös död, utförd genom mig av någon vars avsikter jag inte ens kan börja förstå. Gud. WAU. Jag vet inte. De kanske är samma varelse. Jag vet inte.

WAUs inflytande över mig släpps. Han är tydligen säker på att människovarelsen är död. Jag faller på knä bredvid människovarelsen, griper förgäves efter hans slappa lemmar, ber förtvivlat om att han ska vakna, att förlåta mig, att förstå... men allt är förgäves.

Och jag gråter.


	2. Jakten

**KAPITEL 2:** **Jakten**

Jag vet inte hur lång tid som har gått. Det kan ha varit en minut, eller en timme, eller en dag. Jag slutade hålla koll på tiden för länge sedan. Det finns ingen mening. WAU kommer att se till att jag finns kvar för att utföra min arbetsuppgift på det ena eller andra sättet. Med tanke på att han lyckades tråckla ihop mig och ge mig liv igen till och med efter att mitt huvud blev avslitet tvivlar jag inte på att han enkelt kan tjudra mig vid livet. Frågan är om livet i fråga är värt att leva.

Jag sneglar en sista gång mot den döda människovarelsen, och plötsligt kan jag inte stanna i rummet. Med den lilla rörlighet jag har kvar lufsar jag ut ur rummet. Jag är inte säker på vart jag är på väg. Jag är inte säker på vart jag _kan_ ta vägen. Men jag klarar inte av att vara i det trånga rummet med människovarelsen och vad WAU gjorde... vad _jag_ gjorde mot honom.

Jag traskar runt utan mål för ett tag. Jag tillbringar merparten av den tiden med att gråta med ansiktet i mina händer... okej, min hand och min klo. Jag behöver inte titta mig omkring. Jag känner till Omicron som min egen ficka... inte för att jag har några fickor i de underkläder jag har på mig. Min röstlåda darrar i ett svagt försök till ett ihåligt skratt.

När jag tittar upp ser jag att jag befinner mig i matsalen. Jag känner mig inte ens hungrig längre. Jag har inte känt någon sorts hunger, eller törst, sedan WAU väckte mig till det här. Han kanske blockerar mitt sinne för hunger, eller så har jag kanske helt enkelt inte längre den mentala kapaciteten att känna hunger. Vilket förmodligen är lika bra - neonröret WAU gav mig som hals är en fiffig ljuskälla, men att svälja ingår tydligen inte i paketpriset.

Ännu ett ihåligt skratt. Det var konstigt. Jag kan inte minnas att jag har använt humor som försvarsmekanism. Jag kanske äntligen håller på att få tillbaka något av min mänsklighet. Eller kanske, vilket är mer troligt, är jag på väg att bli knäpp. Jag hälsar insikten med blandade känslor - visst vore det trevligt att få tappa förståndet och inte behöva bekymra mig för något, men då skulle jag å andra sidan bli av med den lilla mänsklighet jag har kvar.

En huvudlös kropp sitter vid bordet intill en laptop. Jag spelar upp de inspelade loggarna, bara för att få en inblick i vad som har hänt, men det finns inte mycket. Bara lite prat om Raleigh Herber som har frågat om Alpha, och sedan hörs ett kort plågat skrik från Julia Dahl innan hon plötsligt tystnar. Jag föreställer mig att inspelningen slutade med de röda fläckarna på skärmen.

Så. WAU har dödat alla i Omicron. Men varför? Skulle han inte _bevara_ liv? Och varför inte jag? Jag var inte i Omicron när det hände, men jag kan väl inte bara ha varit utanför signalens räckvidd? Eller ville han statuera ett _exempel_ med mig? Kanske tortera mig för att jag försökte hämta hjälp? Jag kommer aldrig att få veta. Jag är inte säker på om jag vill.

Jag börjar vandra igen. Emellanåt tycker jag mig höra något som rör sig, eller kanske se något i ögonvrån. Men jag avfärdar det som fantasi, eftersom WAU skulle ha registrerat vad det än var och tvingat mig att anfalla.

När jag tittar upp befinner jag mig i sjukvårdssalen. Och anledningen till att jag tittar upp är att jag börjar känna den där fientligheten som bara kan betyda en sak. WAU har siktat in sig på ett tänkbart hot. Och jag är hans ombud för att eliminera det. Tvingad av någon annan tittar jag mot inkräktaren.

Det... det är inte möjligt.

Det är människovarelsen från förut, och den ser nästan identisk ut med sin förra inkarnation. Jag trodde att WAU... _jag..._ dödade den... honom. Så varför lever han fortfarande om han är ett hot mot WAU?

Jag hinner inte fundera på det. Människovarelsen ser nervös ut, men han verkar ha uppfattat någonting från vårt förra möte. Han vet vad som satte igång mig förra gången.

"Vänta." Jag känner mig lugnare den här gången. "Jag... jag kommer snart att lugna ner mig."

Han nickar nästan omärkbart och står orörlig i väntan på att jag ska lugna ner mig.

Men jag blir inte lugn. WAU är bekymrad. Förmodligen för de föremål människovarelsen håller i. Batteriet från strömrummet, ett cortexchip och en balja strukturgelé. Jag vet inte vad han kan behöva dem till, men det verkar som om WAU har en aning, för min aggressivitet börjar stiga.

"Det... det fungerar inte..." lyckas jag pressa fram genom alltmer upprörda morranden. "Gå." Jag börjar snyfta medan jag flyttar mig bakåt från honom, i ett försök att använda mina sista ögonblick av självkontroll till att lägga så stort avstånd som möjligt mellan oss.

Människovarelsen börjar att långsamt röra sig mot dykarrummet. Han har kommit ungefär en tredjedel längs korridoren när min hjärna flimrar till av WAUs insikt - han är på väg mot tryckdräkterna. Han vill ta sig ner i avgrunden av någon anledning. Och med det kommer en blixt av fiendskap som jag vet innebär att jag snart kommer att vara ute efter blod. Ett ögonblick innan min metallfot tungt slår ner i stålgolvet för att inleda min spurt mot målet lyckas jag ropa ett enda ord.

 _"Spring!"_

Jag vet inte om det är paniken i min röst eller mina tunga fotsteg som är på väg mot honom så fort jag bara kan, men han lyder mig och springer för allt han är värd. Det är inte långt genom korridoren, men jag är ändå på väg att komma ikapp. Han kommer att komma genom korridoren, och... sen då? Det finns ingenstans för honom att fly.

I samma ögonblick som han kommer genom dörren till dykarrummet hör jag hans frenetiska rop på en "Cath", att hon ska låsa dörren. Den tunga ståldörren glider igen och ett ögonblick senare krockar jag med den. Jag bultar på den med aggressiviteten och förtvivlan hos en artificiell intelligens som, trots all sin kraft att hålla folk vid liv, inte kan betvinga en låst dörr och är medveten om det. Men människovarelsen vann den här gången. _Vi_ vann den här gången.

Och jag gråter av... så nära glädje jag kan komma i det här helvetet.


	3. Aldrig mer ensam

**KAPITEL 3:** **Aldrig mer ensam**

WAU är rädd. Jag kan känna det. Varken han eller jag har någon aning om vad som pågår i dykarrummet, och han verkar förtvivlat gärna vilja komma in, att neutralisera det hot som den återupplivade människovarelsen utgör.

Så jag fortsätter bulta på dörren, klösa på den och ryta. Men den här gången unnar jag mig skuggan av ett triumferande flin. Jag är liket efter en mager flicka med en cybernetisk gripklo, som ger mig ett starkt grepp men ingen ytterligare muskelmassa. Det finns inte en chans i världen att jag kan ta mig genom dörren, och jag misstänker att WAU är medveten om det. Men det innebär inte att han inte kommer att försöka.

Jag vet inte ens varför WAU så gärna vill in där. Det måste ha gått... en timme?... sedan jag jagade in människovarelsen i dykarrummet. Han är nog nere i avgrunden vid det här laget.

Tanken ger mig ingen vidare glädje. WAU har nästan säkert monster på patrull där nere. Mer ohyggliga varelser än jag. Och om en av dem har på sig en tryckdräkt så skulle det nog vara ett problem.

Jag har ingen aning om vad han försöker göra, men jag ber en snabb bön för honom till den Gud som kan tänkas lyssna. Även om Guden råkar vara WAU.

I en minut, i en timme, i tre timmar, i en evighet, står jag där och bultar på dörren. Jag har ingen aning om varför. Det kan inte finnas någon där inne nu.

Jag står där, bultar på dörren, klöser på dörren, och ryter... och sedan slutar jag plötsligt. Mitt förstånd är mitt eget igen.

Jag kan inte förstå det. Varför skulle WAU släppa sitt inflytande över mig så plötsligt? Och varför känns det så... annorlunda... den här gången?

Jag unnar mig att sätta mig ner för en stund. Det känns som om jag inte har suttit ner på evigheter. Handlingen må vara avslappnande, men det väcker också min uppmärksamhet mot ett antal små värkar. Min vänstra fot håller på att ta död på mig. Jag är inte säker på hur WAU satte ihop den, men tydligen har han inte skräddarsytt den till mitt avslitna ben. Golvet är kallt, precis som allt annat. Mina tankar driver tillbaka till människovarelsen. Jag undrar hur det går för honom. Och vad han håller på med.

Jag känner att jag är på väg att dåsa till. Så exotiskt. Jag minns inte ens hur det känns att sova. Jag antar att det måste vara underbart, att bara få koppla från i några timmar utan ett bekymmer i världen. Nog måste jag väl ha sovit i mitt forna liv. Tänka sig att jag har tagit en sådan sak för givet. Skulle mina drömmar fortfarande vara mina egna? Eller skulle de också vara WAUs hemmagjorda mardrömmar?

Jag vaknar med ett ryck av ett skarpt metalliskt gnissel och det elektroniska ljud som antyder att en dörr är öppnad. Jag öppnar ögonen till mörker som bara genomborras av de röda nödljusen och den mjuka blåa glöd som min egen kropp avger. Så generatorerna är väck. Det var konstigt. Varför fungerar inte generatorerna? Och varför har WAU inte uttryckt sin förvåning över det här händelseförloppet än?

Mina tankar avbryts av ett tyst snyftande någonstans inifrån dykarrummet. Jag känner igen rösten. Människovarelsen.

Dörren är öppen. Jag borde inte. Jag borde verkligen inte. Det sista människovarelsen behöver är att jag ska dyka upp och ge honom hjärtsnörp. Jag har dödat honom en gång och försökt göra det en gång till. Jag antar att han inte vore särskilt glad att se mig. Men nyfikenheten tar överhanden och jag går försiktigt in, redo att dra mig tillbaka på ett ögonblick om jag skulle börja känna mig aggressiv.

Människovarelsen sitter i styrstolen, snyftar för sig själv och muttrar tyst om Catherine. Den enda Catherine jag känner till är dr Chun, men varför skulle han ha slagit sig ihop med henne? Och varför skulle hon ha förrått honom?

Plötsligt tittar han upp och spänner sig tydligt. Jag rycker till och väntar på att aggressiviteten ska svälja mig. Det gör den inte. Så underligt. Varför skulle WAU inte beordra mig att slita honom i stycken ungefär nu?

"Åh, herregud..." stammar människovarelsen. "H-hur kom du in hit?! K-kom inte närmare!"

Jag håller upp mina händer... okej, min hand och min klo... i ett tecken på välvilja. "Dörren var öppen. Oroa dig inte, allt är som det ska."

"Som det ska?" Hans hållning i stolen har ändrats, från extrem rädsla till ilska. "Som det ska?! Titta på mig! Jag sitter fast i en jävla apokalyps med en jävla robotmonstertjej! Vilken del av det är 'som det ska'?"

Han fortsätter att spy ur sig ovett ett tag, mot mig, mot WAU, mot Catherine, mot allt. Jag står bara där. Jag känner mig... trygg. Om WAU hade velat att människovarelsen skulle dö skulle han ha varit död nu. Och WAU skulle med all sannolikhet ha känt av aggressiviteten mot mig och uppfattat den som ett hot. Det gör inte WAU. Det kanske betyder...

Han hämtar andan, och jag avbryter honom. "Vad heter du?"

"Va?"

"Vad heter du?" Jag sänker armarna och står helt avslappnad. Det kanske kan hjälpa honom att förstå att jag inte vill honom något ont.

"Vad bryr du dig om det?! Du har redan mördat mig en gång, ditt psykfall!"

Jag ryggar tillbaka vid den förnyade, låt vara berättigade, aggressiviteten, men jag rör mig inte. Jag skulle inte heller ha förlåtit mig. Jag sätter mig ner på tryggt avstånd från honom och tittar på honom. Han tittar inte bort.

"...Simon."

"Simon?"

"Simon Jarrett."

Jag kan inte tro det. Har WAU faktiskt tagit _den_ Simon Jarrett från 2015 och stoppat in honom i ett cortexchip? Stackaren. Han måste vara helt vettskrämd.

"Du då?" frågar människovarelsen... Simon. "Har du något namn?"

"Andrea." Jag hade inte tänkt på det förut, men det känns rätt. Hans fråga verkar ha låst upp ett minne från mitt forna liv. "Andrea Suther. Jag är... jag var... Omicrons arkivist."

"Vad hände med dig?" frågar Simon.

Jag suckar. "Vi experimenterade med okalibrerad strukturgelé. Vi måste ha skrämt WAU, för han började förstöra saker och ting för oss. De skickade mig till Theta för att skaffa hjälp, men någonting anföll mig på vägen hit och... ja, här är jag."

Simon skrattar ihåligt. "Så WAU satte ihop dig igen också? Titta på oss, vi är missfoster båda två."

Jag försöker le. "Där är vi överens."

Simon är tyst ett tag, och när han öppnar munnen kommer frågan ut tvekande. "Varför gjorde du det?"

Jag vet vad han menar, men jag frågar ändå. "Vad då?"

"Du vet." Han rycker på axlarna. "Varför dödade du mig?"

"Jaså." Hade jag haft båda händerna skulle jag ha rullat tummarna ungefär nu. Jag nöjer mig med att lägga armarna i kors i knät. "Jag... förlåt. WAU tvingade mig."

"Så du hörde en röst i ditt huvud? Jösses, det är Terry Akers på nytt..."

"Nej." Jag skakar på huvudet. "WAU tog kontroll över mig. Jag kunde inte göra något åt det."

"Så varför skulle WAU inte kontrollera dig nu då?" kräver han att få veta.

Jag svarar inte, eftersom jag begrundar några scenarier. Det finns ett möjligt svar... men jag kan inte få upp mina förhoppningar utan mer information. "Var hämtade du strukturgelén?"

Hans hållning blir lite mer defensiv. "Ursäkta?"

"Strukturgelén. Du höll i en balja strukturgelé när jag jagade dig in hit." Det känns underligt att prata så sakligt om mitt senaste mordförsök på honom, men jag måste veta det här. "Var hämtade du den?"

"Öh..." Simon ser ut som om han tänker. "I... ett laboratorium på mellersta nivån, antar jag. Hur så? Och varför började du _le?"_ Det är inte förrän han påpekar det som jag inser att jag faktiskt ler.

"Det där var en särskilt blandad strukturgelé." Jag kämpar för att inte låta min upphetsning synas i mitt ansikte, så att jag inte ska skrämma stackars Simon ännu mer. "Den gjordes specifikt för att döda WAU. Om någon som hade den hittade WAUs hjärta skulle de kunna döda honom."

Simon tittar nästan misstroget på mig. "Och du tror att någon har gjort det?"

Jag nickar.

"Se där." Simon verkar lite tvivlande, och jag kan inte klandra honom. Sedan rycker han på axlarna. "Jag måste hålla på att bli galen för att jag tror dig, men jag har hört underligare." Hans axlar rycker lätt i ett litet skratt. "Titta på mig. Jag är så desperat efter sällskap att jag pratar med WAUs monst... _varelser._ Jag lovar att Cath skulle ha haft hur kul som helst om hon inte hade stuckit på egen hand."

"Cath?" Jag känner mig tvungen att fråga honom, utan att lägga alltför stor vikt på kommentaren om _monster_. Det är nog så jag framstår för honom. Vad fanken, det är så jag framstår för mig själv. "Catherine Chun?"

"Hon är det", nickar Simon. "Känner du henne?"

"Vem gör inte det?" Jag rycker på axlarna. "Hon verkade alltid lite... egen, men hyfsat trevlig, och naturligtvis blev jag insyltad i hela den där ARK-grejen som alla andra. Jag var skeptisk till att börja med, men vad fan, vid det laget var vi villiga att försöka med vad som helst för att komma undan WAU." Mina läppar rycker uppåt i något som kan likna ett sorgset leende. "Du då? Hur känner du henne?"

Simon rycker på axlarna. "Efter att jag blev hjärnscannad av David Munshi år 2015 vaknade jag i Upsilon utan att veta var jag var. Jag träffade Catherine i Lambda och hon berättade om ARKen." Hans tonläge förändras, och även om han inte har ansiktet för det längre är jag säker på att han grimaserar. "Hon lurade mig till att göra skitgörat med ett löfte om en plats på ARKen. Jag satte mig i den här stolen, genomgick scanningen, och sedan hände ingenting, och sedan tuppade jag av, och när jag vaknade var jag här och Cath var borta med dräkten... den svekfulla _satmaran!"_ Hans röst stiger till ett vrål och han slår argt knytnäven i stolens armstöd.

Jag borde inte gräva. Men hans utbrott och berättelse väcker ännu ett minne av mitt forna liv. "Blev du scannad av dr Chun?"

Han nickar. "Hon skulle scanna in mig i en tryckdräkt. Hur så?"

Jag tittar på honom och börjar försiktigt: "Jag... jag tror inte att hon aktivt förrådde dig, Simon."

"Hur kan du veta det?!" Jag rycker till. Fel svar.

Jag fortsätter ändå. Han behöver veta det här. "Hon förklarade proceduren för oss. Hon kunde scanna våra hjärnor och skapa digitala medvetanden, men hon kunde inte _föra över_ medvetanden från en kropp till nästa, utan bara _kopiera_ dem." Han tittar på mig så förbryllat som en människoliknande robot utan ansiktsuttryck kan. "Så jag gissar att hon kopierade dig till en tryckdräkt, men ditt medvetande fördes inte över."

"Så det är en till av mig i avgrunden nu?" frågar Simon, och jag nickar. "Jösses... det här är för konstigt. Jag börjar tro att den Simon som dog 2015 fick det lätt."

Han slappnar av. "Tack för förklaringen. Jag behövde den." Sedan tittar han nästan urskuldande på mig. "Jag borde inte ha snäst så där åt dig. Förlåt."

Jag ler mot honom. "Det är okej, Simon. Jag _dödade_ dig faktiskt en gång, trots allt. Rätt ska vara rätt."

Han skrattar med en antydan till bitterhet. "Jag antar att jag är skyldig Cath en ursäkt också om jag träffar henne igen. Jag trodde det värsta om henne." Han suckar. "Förlåt, jag väntade mig bara inte att bli lämnad ensam."

"Eller ha ett av WAUs monster som ditt enda sällskap?" Jag ler retsamt.

"Det också." Han rycker på axlarna. "Så... nu då?"

Jag är precis på väg att svara när jag känner en underlig blixt i min hjärna och min syn börjar bli suddig.

"Du..." Simon tittar oroligt på mig. "Du blinkar. Vad är det som händer?"

"Jag..." Jag hade aldrig ens funderat på möjligheten. Jag vet inte varför. "Jag... tror att jag håller på att stänga ner."

"Stänga ner?"

"Jag _är_ ju mest elektronik." Jag ler darrigt. "Jag antar att WAU höll mig igång på något sätt." Min syn blir suddigare, ljuset jag avger bleknar, och jag börjar se brus. Det finns inget tvivel.

Simon tittar fortfarande på mig. Nu utstrålar han rädsla. Men det är en annan sorts rädsla. "Så du kommer att _dö?"_

Det är... ett sätt att se på det. Jag är egentligen redan död. "Tyvärr", säger jag. "Jag antar att det är rättvist, med tanke på alla jag har dödat..."

"Men det var ju inte du, det var ju WAU!" utbrister Simon, och sedan blir han tvärt tyst, som om han inte vet varifrån hans utbrott kom. Hans nästa ord är mer tvekande. "Jag... jag vill inte vara ensam igen."

Plötsligt känns det som om jag är på väg att gråta igen. Så underligt att sorgen känns så främmande nu när jag inte har gjort något annat än att gråta fram till för några minuter sedan. Jag tittar ner på golvet - jag tål inte att se på Simon just nu. "Jag är ledsen, Simon."

Jag hör ljudet av tyg som gnids mot tyg, och i nästa ögonblick sitter Simon på golvet bredvid mig. En ovanlig värmekänsla säger mig att han har tagit min kvarvarande hand i sin. Det får mig att titta på honom igen.

"Nej, det är jag som ska vara ledsen." Han suckar. "Jag känner mig så självisk. Du förtjänar att äntligen få ro." Hans röst börjar stocka sig. "Jag stannar här. Till slutet." Han kan inte le, men jag hör värmen i hans röst. "Vad skulle jag vara för sorts vän om jag inte var här för din likvaka?"

En vän. Det är sant, på ett helt vrickat sätt. Jag har dödat honom en gång. Jag har försökt att döda honom ytterligare en gång. Och ändå ser han mig som en vän. Dessutom tror jag att jag börjar se honom på samma sätt.

"Gå du. Vila i frid." Han suckar. "En av oss får i alla fall ett lyckligt slut."

Det är svårt att formulera tanken med mitt fallerande förstånd, men han har rätt nu också. Han kommer att vara ensam, i vem vet hur många år, tills hans batteri tar slut. Jag brukade tro att det värsta tänkbara ödet var att kontrolleras av någon annan men ha ett oskadat förstånd. Nu är jag inte lika säker.

Jag kan knappt tro att orden kommer ur min mun. "Jag skulle kunna... du vet..." Jag nickar mot min gripklo.

Han verkar genast förstå vad jag säger. "Skulle du det?" Han låter inte chockad, bara milt överraskad.

"Om du vill." Jag försöker le. "Vilken sorts vän skulle jag vara annars?"

Jag vet att han har kommit till samma slutsats som jag. Det finns inga verktyg som han kan öppna sin hjälm med, och han har inget fungerade omniverktyg, så han kan inte öppna luftslussen och hoppa ner i avgrunden. Om han inte vill vandra runt i Omicron tills hans batterier tar slut är det här enda sättet.

Han nickar, och han låter nästan _lättad._ "Ja, tack..."

Jag håller hans hand medan jag använder min klo för att öppna hans hjälm, och när hans cortexchip är frilagt tar jag det i min klo, som jag gjorde förra gången. Jag ser honom stålsätta sig.

"Jag... jag ska göra det snabbt." Förra gången fick WAU mig att krossa hans chip långsamt, plågsamt, tortyrmässigt. Inte den här gången. Jag ska döda honom snabbt och rent. Jag ska döda en sista gång.

Han klämmer min hand, som om han vill säga att han förstår. Och sedan: "Tack... Andrea."

Mitt namn. _Mitt namn._ Han erkänner min mänsklighet. De två orden gör att jag nästan vacklar i mitt beslut, men jag vet att jag måste stå fast.

Jag skickar en impuls till min klo, och den kniper åt så hårt och våldsamt som jag kan. Reaktionen är anmärkningsvärt lik den som var förra gången. En gnista, en rökpuff... och greppet om min hand lossnar. Simon Jarrett kollapsar på golvet, uppenbart död. Äntligen död. Ingen WAU som kan återge honom livet den här gången. Ingen WAU som kan återge någon av oss livet den här gången.

Jag tittar på honom med vad som skulle ha varit ett tårögt leende om jag hade haft fungerande tårkanaler. Min syn är nästan helt borta. Om det beror på att min processor håller på att fallera eller att jag inte avger något ljus längre kan jag inte avgöra.

 _Nej... det är jag som ska tacka, Simon._

Jag känner mig så trött. Jag känner mig så omöjligt trött.

Det är dags.

Med min sista styrka lägger jag mig intill honom. För han ville inte vara ensam, och då ska han inte vara det heller.

Det är nästan omöjligt att göra det, men jag unnar mig ett sista litet leende. För jag vet att jag aldrig kommer att gråta igen. Ögonblicket innan mitt medvetande förtonar i mörkret tänker jag tanken igen.

 _Jag kommer aldrig att gråta igen._


	4. Epilog

**Epilog**

 _"Kommer det att göra ont?"_

 _"Ungefär lika ont som att bli fotograferad. Är du redo?"_

 _"Jag antar det."_

Jag vaknar av solljuset som lyser mig i ansiktet. Men det här är inte det utspädda, vattniga ljus som nådde oss i Omicron. Det är... varmt.

Insikten om var jag är slår mig, och jag tittar snabbt upp. Jag ligger inte i min brits i Omicrons besättningskvarter. Istället ligger jag i en mjuk, lyxig säng med vita sänglinnen och tittar upp mot ett vitt tak. Väggarna är ljusblåa och hela ensemblen avslutas med ett trägolv.

 _Så det här är ARKen, alltså..._ Jag ställer mig upp och sträcker ut armarna framför mig innan jag rör mig mot det öppna fönstret där solen lyser in.

Utsikten är häpnadsväckande. Jag ser ut över en kristallklar havsbukt omgiven av berg. Det finns en grönskande skog till höger där en bäck rinner genom, och luften luktar fantastiskt. Det finns inte ett moln på himlen. Dr Chun gjorde verkligen ett otroligt jobb när hon programmerade det här stället.

Jag ser inte min overall någonstans. Istället hänger mina lediga kläder över en stol. Jag hade inte ens tittat på dem i mer än ett år innan jag gjorde scanningen, men på något sätt visste de att det här är mina favoritkläder.

Efter att ha klätt på mig går jag ut ur mitt rum. Jag verkar dela korridor med några av mina forna kollegor på Omicron. Där har vi dr Dahl, Claudia Eames och Lisa Cameron, som alla står ute i korridoren och tittar ut genom fönstret. Jag nickar åt dem innan jag lämnar huset.

Jag hade hört berättelser om hur det kändes att vara ute i solen, men ingen vid sunda vätskor skulle ha varit uppe på ytan efter kometnedslaget. Jag är inte säker på om den här känslan är på riktigt heller, men solljuset är varmt och det blåser en behagligt sval bris. Jag tar det.

Jag går ut i skogen. Jag har alltid tyckt om tanken på skogar. Att bara gå bland träden, känslan av stillhet... det skulle man aldrig få vara med om på en undervattensbas med de sista spillrorna av mänskligheten.

För ett ögonblick tänker jag på den stackars andra versionen av mig som blev kvar på PATHOS-II, kopian som drog den korta stickan. Hellre hon än jag, antar jag, men... jag tycker ändå synd om henne. Var är hon nu? Förbannar hon WAU? Eller har WAU förvandlat henne till ett av sina monster? Jag vet inte. Det lär jag aldrig få veta.

Mina tankebanor avbryts när jag nästan krockar med någon. Jag tittar upp för att be om ursäkt.

Det finns två personer framför mig. En av dem känner jag igen. Dr Chun. Den andre... han är obekant. Han ser ut att vara ungefär lika gammal som jag, runt tjugofem, ser hyfsat bra ut men inte världsomvälvande. Men han ser ut som om han är på väldigt god fot med dr Chun. Så konstigt. Ingen har någonsin lyckats komma henne nära.

"Miss Suther?" frågar dr Chun.

"Ursäkta", svarar jag automatiskt. "Jag tittade inte vart jag gick."

"Var du så betagen av atmosfären? Det gör inget." Dr Chun pekar mot nykomlingen. "Miss Suther, det här är Simon Jarrett. Du vet, arvsavbilden från 2015. Simon, det här är Andrea Suther. Hon var arkivist."

"Är du arkivist?" frågar Simon.

Jag nickar. "Japp. Jag jobbade på Omicron."

Dr Chun skrockar. "Ja, hon var nästan skapad för jobbet. Om jag minns hennes personalakt rätt så tillbringade hon sin arbetstid med att absorbera information och sedan arkivera den som om hon vore besatt. De andra på Omicron brukade till och med kalla henne för Robottjejen av den anledningen."

Det kommer jag ihåg. Jag kanske var lite för förtjust i mitt jobb. Robottjejen, sannerligen. Men...

Varför gör smeknamnet mig så illa till mods helt plötsligt?

Nåja, det är nog ingenting. Jag menar, det är ju inte så att jag någonsin var en riktig, bokstavlig robottjej, eller hur?

Eller...?


End file.
